The Game of Love
by Aikawa Fuuko
Summary: AU. The X characters study in a same class. Kamui claims Seishirou to be his boyfriend. Fuuma gets jealous. Seishirou plans on pairing up Subaru and Hokuto (!). Subaru resists 'cuz he has a crush on Sei-chan. Oh well, chaos, as usual. SS, FK.
1. First Impression

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here I am with another fic about my dear Sei-chan and his Subaru-kun, along with the cute couple FuumaxKamui!

I was at my grandparents' house to have summer holidays. I stayed one week there, with no computers, no Internet! (I wonder how I could survive!!) I got so bored because I had nothing to do, so I decided to write a fic. Here it is now!

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP.

So, let's start with the story!

**_~*~ The Game of Love ~*~_**

**_Chapter 1: First Impression._**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Seishirou!"

_Don't wanna wake up…_

"Seishirou!"

_Five more minutes, damn it…_

"Get the hell up or you'll have to stand outside the classroom on your first day!"

_What the… it's only... where the hell is the alarm clock?_

Sakurazuka Seishirou reached out his hand, dreamily searching for his alarm clock on the table next to his bed, while still closing his eyes and going deeper into his blanket. He was half awake half dreaming. If only he hadn't stayed up too late last night… Seishirou finally managed to grab his clock and took a glance at it, trying to concentrate on the numbers in his half-conscious state of mind. It took him a moment to register the time and check whether he got it right or not. He blinked at it, and then suddenly felt very awake.

"Shit! It's 7 already!" Seishirou cursed loudly. He realized that he was gonna be late if he wasn't ready in five minutes. He dashed out of his bed and into the bathroom, leaving a mess behind.

"Okay, five minutes, I'll make it!" Seishirou firmly told himself. After all, he'd been through worse situations than this one. Doing everything with the speed of light, only three minutes later he got out of the bathroom, and flew pass his closet to grab a white shirt and black pants. One more minute to get his usual handsome appearance, though he hardly had time to comb his messy dark hair. He decided that there wasn't enough time for breakfast and rushed out of the house after grabbing his bag, ignoring his father's yell about something…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Seishirou wasn't sure which was faster, his speed racing to school or the speed of a rocket. Anyway, he got to school now. Panting heavily, he silently cursed his ill luck on this first day at his new school. But wait, he felt something weird here. Many students were still walking into school like him. He'd got up really late, and it'd taken him at least ten minutes to get here, that meant he had to be late about five minutes or so. Were they also late like him? But why were all of them still strangely calm like that?

Seishirou was a bit confused. He looked up and saw a huge clock on the school's wall. He blinked at the red clock and wondered if he was dreaming again. But it was very real, wasn't it? And he saw clearly that it was only seven o'clock. Exact seven o'clock.

He almost gasped. Seven. When he'd got up, it'd also been seven. Wait a sec, hadn't his father been yelling about something when he'd rushed out? Okay, now he knew exactly what his father had yelled about. Seishirou groaned sulkily. Of course his father had changed his alarm clock to be sooner than the real time. Again. Yes, he'd done that sometimes, to make sure that Seishirou would go somewhere on time in case he'd stayed up late the last night.

Great, he'd been goddamn worried about his punishment for being late on his first day and now it came out that nothing would happen. Seishirou thought wryly. Anyway, today was the first day of the semester, and also his first day at this new school. This year was also his first year at senior high school. Calmer now, he started to walk to his class and look around. He'd have new friends soon, he hoped. And friends, not girlfriends, because all the girls had been staring shamelessly at him and whispering and giggling about god-knows things since the moment he'd stepped in.

Seishirou scanned through the crowd to see if he knew anyone. He sighed, not many of his old friends were gonna study at this school. That was because this was one of the most famous school here, and students had to be very good ones or very rich ones to get in. He was in the first case. Thank gods he'd got just enough the marks to get in here, or else his parents would roast him alive. Glancing around, he suddenly met a strange scene. A very beautiful girl was surrounded by about a dozen of guys. Actually it seemed that those guys were hovering over her, and she just walked in gracefully with one guy carrying her bag, another holding a drink for her, another one… Okay, generally, they seemed more like servants around their beautiful princess, trying their best – laughing and chatting – to please her. That scene looked quite ridiculous and gained a lot of weird looks from the other students.

"Oh! Look at Lady Kishu Setsuka! How pathetic that all the guys chase after her! Can't they find anyone less rich than her?" Some of the girls snickered with a mocking tone.

Seishirou smirked and continued to walk to his class. He stepped in, and seeing that he knew no one here, the dark-haired guy silently sat down at a seat near the end of the class. He realized that though he was a loner here, many of the others knew each other. They were talking and joking in small groups all over the classroom.

"Excuse me."

Seishirou raised his head to see a red-haired young girl standing in front of him. She was very beautiful and had a friendly smile on her face.

"Can I seat here?" She pointed at the empty seat next to his. He was about to wonder why she asked since it was an empty one, but then he realized the reason. Maybe she thought that he might be waiting for a friend of his to come and that seat was for his friend. He smiled warmly at the girl.

"Yes of course. I don't see any problems." 

The girl nodded and thanked him, happily sat down at her new seat. She glanced around, and then turned her gaze at him. Seishirou guessed that she was also a loner here by the disappointed look of hers when she saw that she knew no one here. He smiled, shaking his head and looked back at a group of girls talking near the windows. Out of his expectation, instead of silently watching the class like him, the red-haired girl decided to speak up. And speak to him.

"My name's Kasumi Karen. What's yours?" Seishirou blinked and turned to look at her. She was smiling sweetly, and by the look she was giving him, it clearly showed that she wanted to befriend with him.

That was a bit strange to him. Back at his old school, girls were never this forward to guys. They always stayed miles away from each other for some unexplainable reasons. But he guessed it was different in a school like this. Anyway, this Karen girl seemed nice and he saw no reason not to be her friend.

"I'm Sakurazuka Seishirou." Oh well, his first friend at this school was a girl. A beautiful girl.

"Oh, that's a strange name. But I think it's beautiful. Sakura is beautiful!" Karen laughed merrily. 

Seishirou smiled back slightly. He turned around and was surprised to see that Setsuka girl he'd seen lately was also walking into this class. She gracefully pushed her long black ponytail backwards and smiled brightly at everyone.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Seishirou looked back to see a slightly jealous Karen. Oh girls, that's the way they are. Always get jealous when there is another girl that's more beautiful than them.

"Oh yes, she is. But not as gorgeous as you." He smiled reassuringly at Karen. She shot him a sharp glance, made him almost laugh out loud. He turned his gaze at a tall guy who was also walking in. Wait a minute, this guy looked familiar. If Seishirou was right, then he'd met this guy at least two times at some examinations, though they'd never talked to each other. Yes, that handsome face, those fashionable glasses, and especially his hair…Seishirou realized that the familiar guy was also looking at him, as if trying to remember something. Seishirou smiled warmly and nodded at him to confirm that fact. The guy blinked, and then smiled back at sat down at a nearby seat.

"You two are friends?" Karen asked him with surprise.

"No. I've only seen him at some examinations."

"Really. Do you know that he was second in the LTV examination last year?"

"Oh? Really?" Seishirou exclaimed in amazement. He'd also seen that at the LTV examination, but he'd never known the guy was that great.

"Yeah yeah yeah. His name is Monou Fuuma, in case you also don't know that. And you know what, the first in the LTV examination last year is gonna study in our class too. Gah, she got first in that famous examination in three continuous years, for gods' sake! I hope someone else gets it this year!" Karen seemed quite annoyed about that.

Seishirou whistled with impress. This class sure had many famous students, didn't it? As if she could read his mind, Karen sighed.

"Our class is the best one in our grade. Most of the greatest students of all schools are here. Every one of us will have to try their best if they want to get first in this class. So, you're also very good, aren't you?" Karen turned her curious gaze at him.

"Okay, I guess." Seishirou shrugged. At that, the school bell rang. Everyone hurriedly settled in their seats. Seishirou suddenly saw Fuuma went pass to seat behind him. He turned around, asked with surprise.

"Why do you seat here? I saw you…"

"That seat was spent for that girl's friend." Fuuma shrugged, motioned his head towards some chirpy girls. "Is it okay if I seat here?"

"Of course." Seishirou smiled. This guy was really nice. 

Karen rolled her eyes. Is this class also the headquarter of the most handsome guys in this school? This Fuuma guy was also incredibly charming, just like Seishirou. In fact, they looked a lot alike.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Fuuma suddenly asked Seishirou and looked right into his eyes, which made him feel a bit uneasy. He nodded silently and smiled, then looked away. Suddenly a cheerful voice of a girl spoke up right beside him, not from his left, his left was Karen. It was from his right, no, not really, actually it was from the seat behind his right, and that meant from Fuuma's right.

"Fuuma-kun! So you're here!" Seishirou turned his head to see a blonde girl was glooming over Fuuma. The guy gave her his familiar charming smile.

"Kotori-chan! Nice to see you here! I didn't see you when I came in!"

"Geez, I was a bit late. I've just come in actually!" The two started chatting and laughing. Sure that they'd studied together for a long time. Seishirou raised an eyebrow. Was this girl Fuuma's girlfriend? She sure was beautiful, but the way they talked didn't make him think they were lovers. They seemed more like brother and sister in fact.

At that, the door slid open and the teacher stepped in. Everyone in the class, especially the girls, stared at him. His hair was white, perfectly white. He looked slender and somehow weak. Despite that, he was really handsome with attractive golden eyes. The teacher smiled warmly at everyone, then started.

"My name is Arisugawa Kakyou, but you can call me 'Kakyou-san'. I'm your head teacher this year and I hope we'll have a happy year together." The class nodded in agreement. Then the teacher started to go through the class list. He stopped at the name Yatouji Saya.

"Ah, Saya-san, you're the one that got first in the LTV examination in three continuous years, aren't you? Good work, girl!" Kakyou smiled at the young girl. Seishirou followed his eyes and found him looking at a beautiful blonde girl. She was blushing heavily and looking down at her desk, trying her best not to look at anyone. Seishirou blinked. So the great all-known student was a timid young girl? That was quite strange. He blinked again, looking forth and back between Saya and Fuuma's friend – Kotori, then realized that the two girls looked a lot alike. That was also weird.

After going through the rules and plans of the year, along with a brief introduction about the school, Kakyou stood up and smiled.

"That's it for now. And I'll have this small arrangement for our class: to make sure that everyone in this class knows and talks to each other, every one or two months I'll change your seats once. We'll start from today. Please be ready with your belonging so I can arrange your seats quickly."

Many groans could be heard, especially from the girls. Of course everyone wanted to seat near their friends. But it wasn't really a matter to Seishirou. Anyhow he knew no one here, so why bother? Finally he got a seat in the middle of the class. When he'd settled in his new seat, he started to look around at the ones who were still packing their stuff to go to their new seats.

Karen got a seat near the end of the class. Oh, and that Saya girl was walking to the seat behind Karen. Wait a sec, was it his imagination or was Saya really stealing glances at… at… Seishirou followed her eyes and realized that she was really glancing at… Fuuma.

Seishirou blinked, and then started to fall into a coughing fit in order to hide his laughter, ignoring the others' questioning looks. How impressive! So the famous greatest student Yatouji Saya already had a crush on the handsome Fuuma! What a lucky guy! Seishirou smiled amusedly, shaking his head. Fuuma was still totally oblivious to his situation.

Seishirou looked up to see a gorgeous girl moved to the seat in front of his. He could see her name written on her books: Magami Tooru. That was a beautiful name really. Right after that, a kinda short guy arrived at the seat next to hers. He was also very handsome, with strange violet eyes like two crystal pools. He was really a cute boy. Seishirou noticed that Fuuma also moved to the seat in front of the violet-eyed boy's. And he rolled his eyes when Setsuka sat down next to Fuuma.

Suddenly a book fell right next to Seishirou's feet. He bent down to pick up the book, and the owner of the book also kneeled down to pick it up.

"Sorry, I-" The strange boy stopped abruptly when his hand touch Seishirou's hand unexpectedly. A jolt of something unexplainable flew through his body. The other's skin was so soft, so warm against his. It felt strange, yet also really good. Realizing that he hadn't moved since he'd touched the other's hand, the boy blushed and hurriedly took the book back, trying his best to resist the urge to reach out to those warm hands and kiss upon them.

"Ah… thanks…" The boy stammered a bit, then stood up and sat down at the seat…right next to Seishirou's. Seishirou was a bit confused by the other's reaction, though he said nothing. But when he looked up to see straight into the boy's eyes, he almost gasped out loud because of those hazel green eyes staring into his. So beautiful, so innocent. Seishirou recalled the name he'd seen on the boy's book. Sumeragi Subaru. Subaru…

Subaru glanced at the handsome amber-eyed guy next to him and felt his heart fluttered. When he was calmer, he decided to study the charming guy more closely. His eyes were amber, like two bottomless pools of liquid gold, beautiful and mysterious, also held an unspoken sadness. Those eyes were the reason that made him seem to be a silent and unsocial guy, though he a very attractive appearance. Those eyes held him away from the others, but also made them long for him, to understand more about him. His dark messy hair fell carelessly in front of those golden pools. The winds were rushing through, making it waver like the soft silky black cloth. That only made Subaru want to stroke and kiss upon those cool hair. He was dressed in the usual uniform like any other students, but something about the way he dressed made him a hot and charming guy. His shirt was slightly crumpled and not perfectly in place like the others'. His tie was held loosely as if had been tied in a hurry and he didn't care about it at all. The first button of his shirt was also opened, revealing a muscular neck and a very small part of his upper chest, but enough to make Subaru blushed when he thought of it…

Suddenly Subaru met Seishirou's eyes. He blushed and hurriedly looked away. All that morning, he felt that he could almost hear nothing since he'd moved next to Seishirou…

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Woo hoo! Finally! This chapter was done at exact 12 a.m! Phew, I thought that I wouldn't be able to finish it with my four little cousins nagging at me! Wow, it seems that I'm more and more the romance style now, doesn't it? It's totally Sei-chan's and Subaru-kun's fault!!

Um, in case anyone gets confused, then this is how their seats are like: Setsuka next to Fuuma, Fuuma in front of Kamui, Kamui in front of Subaru, Subaru next to Seishirou, Seishirou behind Tooru. It sounds like a mess, doesn't it?

And before anyone starts screaming about the name problem, I'll explain it right now. Because some of them are not siblings or mothers and sons in this fic, some need to have a different last name, that's why we have Kishu Setsuka, Yatouji Saya and some other weird names in later chapters. But in Kakyou's case, it's for a different purpose. You'll know why I change his last name to Arisugawa soon!


	2. Animated Lunch

**A/N:** Hi! This is an Alternate Universe where Kamui throws his books at Seishirou, Seishirou decides to be a matchmaker, Saya has a crush on Fuuma, Tooru is a girl who always fights with Kamui for no reason at all, and Hokuto is NOT Subaru's sister, etcetera. Oh well, what I mean is 'Be warned of serious OOC-ness!!' Duh, this is what you get when X characters study in a same class…

Thanks to **featherlight**, **Akurei**** Dracul**, and **Saria** for reviewing! And no, Kishu Setsuka is actually Setsuka, Yatouji Saya is actually Saya! They just have those weird last names because…err…Arashi and Satsuki have different last names in this, and I'm just too lazy to think of another last name for Setsuka and Saya, so I used those.

**Disclaimer:** See it yourself in chapter 1! I'm laazyyy…

**_~*~ The Game of Love ~*~_**

**_Chapter 2: Animated Lunch._**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Subaru-kun!" A warm but delighted voice called out in the chaos after the final class in the morning. A green-eyed boy turned, trying to spot out the person who had just called him. Actually, he knew exactly who had called him without seeing that person. Only one person in this school called him 'Subaru-kun', despite his protest that they were the same age and in the same class and had only known each other for one week.

Subaru glanced around and quickly spot out Seishirou walking towards him while trying to get through the crowd. Within one minute, Seishirou was next to Subaru. He smiled warmly at the smaller boy.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go." Subaru nodded. They walked together outside. Seishirou chatted amiably about his works and how class had been in the morning.

"You know, I nearly fell asleep when she started to go on about the history of humanity thousands years ago! I mean, who cares about those chimpanzees and all?" Seishirou pouted in a way that made Subaru almost laugh out loud, though he knew that Seishirou was only acting to make him smile. 

That was one of Seishirou's new hobbies: making Subaru smile the as much as he could. Explaining that, he only said that Subaru was very cute when he smiled. That caused the 'cute' boy ten minutes blushing and prevented him from any further question, due to Subaru's fear of some more 'embarrassing' answers. So he went on with tons of jokes for Subaru everyday now. Subaru got on with it well enough.

"They are not chimpanzees! They are-" The green-eyed boy corrected automatically while still giggling, but he was cut off by Seishirou. 

"Okay okay, whatever! Let's just get lunch!" Seishirou smiled, feeling satisfied as his tasked was completed. He really didn't need to hear another long talk about 'chimpanzees' from Subaru. Seishirou casually threw his arm around his friend's shoulders and pulled both of them towards the schoolyard. Subaru blushed, not only because of the closeness between them, but also because some of their classmates were throwing at them mischievous glances.

It was really surprising that Subaru and Seishirou could become that close in only one week knowing each other. They got on really well. Soon, Seishirou's appearance became indispensable to Subaru's. They never went somewhere without the other. It was as if there was some bond between them. Seishirou, of course, had no problem with it. He seemed to like getting close to the beautiful green-eyed boy. Subaru, though sometimes blushed a lot because of his friend's casualness, was all right with it anyway. He felt happy when he was with his friend, and that was enough. Back to his old school, he never had friends this close…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Love birds, love birds…" Monou Fuuma shook his head in amusement when he walked towards his two new friends. He dropped his lunch box on the lawn and sat down under the big tree, next to Seishirou and Subaru. He smirked as Subaru's face turned bright red and stuttered something incoherently, but Seishirou just smiled at him. The green-eyed boy was really too cute for his own good, and Seishirou was just too evil, though he didn't look like it. _(A/N: Seishirou-san doesn't look evil? ::gasps::)_

"Jealous, Fuuma?" Seishirou smirked back, moving closer to his newly arrived friend, looking straight into his eyes suggestively. One of his hands rested slightly on Fuuma's shoulder. Subaru's uneasy cough could be heard from behind him, but was completely ignored. Fuuma smiled, reached out his hand to touch Seishirou's hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but unfortunately a shriek had cut off the moment.

"GYAAA!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" Went along with that shriek was something flying swiftly right pass Fuuma's face. Fuuma was startled by the thing that could have knocked him out flying pass his face only inches and immediately looked up to see the owner of that attack. Stood there was one of his classmates – a beautiful violet-eyed boy named Shirou Kamui.

Normally Kamui was a very nice boy and always very kind to his friends. However, seeing Kamui now would make anyone had just said so take back their sentence. 

Kamui looked absolutely pissed about something. In fact, he looked desperate, frustrated, angry, and scary. He was glaring at… No, he was not glaring at anyone, he was just… simply glaring because of whatever had made him this frustrated. Fuuma blinked and was about to open his mouth to ask something. But this time, he was cut off again.

"Are you all right?" A small voice asking tentatively could be heard from behind him. Fuuma turned to see what Subaru had meant by that, and immediately sweat-dropped at the scene in front of him. That thing Kamui had thrown at them had only flown past Fuuma's face, but had knocked out the one who had been sitting next to him – Seishirou. And that 'thing' turned out to be the boy's books.

Seishirou sat up difficultly with Subaru's help. Fuuma had a feeling that Seishirou was still in a shock of books flying straight to his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kamui?" The victim grumbled with annoyance after recognizing his attacker. He knew that sometimes Kamui had some problems with his ever-changing mood, but this was just too much. The violet-eyed boy flopped down next to his friends, completely unaware of what he'd just done and started pouring out his anger, while the other three sitting there staring at him.

"Goddamn it! I can't believe she did that! Argh, that girl is unacceptable! She's dead, dead, dead!! How dare she? I've never done anything to her, have I?" Kamui groaned and grinded his teeth, his face covered in his hands. 

Fuuma, Seishirou and Subaru didn't need asking to know who the girl their poor friend was talking about was. Although they had only studied together for one week, Kamui had had such a reputation for arguing continuously without any reason at all with the beautiful girl next to him in class – Magami Tooru. 

No one knew why but they just couldn't seem to be able to get along. Kamui sworn that Tooru started the fights first because she just had a grudge against him, but Fuuma smiled and told him something about 'Beauties usually find it hard to get along' that sent the poor boy into a coughing fit in order to hide his embarrassment.

"Newly weds." Seishirou smirked casually. That was also the opinion of most of their classmates about those two's fights. Predictably, Kamui immediately turned red and snarled at Seishirou.

"Not you too! All of the others are enough! I really don't understand why we keep fighting each other as mortal enemies and you guys can think of us as a couple!" Kamui was really annoyed. He had a feeling that he was gonna go insane soon if this kept up. "She's even worse than my sister!" Kamui sighed when he thought of it.

Fuuma, Seishirou and Subaru sighed, too. Whenever Kamui talked (or rather – complained) about something, there would always be: a) Magami Tooru; b) His seven-year-old sister Satsuki. It seemed that all the girls he knew were always a disaster to him. Kamui used to tell them that he'd started his fight against evil girls since seven years ago, the day his dear sister had been born.

"Speaking of girls, where is that girl Kotori of yours, Fuuma?" Seishirou decided to change the subject before Kamui could fall into a usual angst fit of his. Fuuma and Subaru were more than enthusiastic to go along with him.

"Yeah, your girlfriend, doesn't she usually eat lunch with you?" Subaru asked Fuuma curiously. Seishirou looked at him and mused to himself something about Subaru's eyes were too big for his own good. Fuuma heard it and chuckled before answering the boy's question.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's got a boyfriend already. And she's having lunch with her new friends. It'd be weird if she keeps eating lunch with a guy, wouldn't it?" Fuuma pointed towards a cheery group of girls. Seishirou could also spot out Karen, Setsuka, Saya, and Kamui's mortal enemy – Tooru there.

"Speaking of girlfriends…Does any of you have a girlfriend?" Kamui asked, looking at his friends. They were all very good-looking, if not very handsome and attractive. Especially Fuuma and Seishirou were the type of guys that was always surrounded by girls, in Kamui's opinion. Subaru was also handsome, but more of the 'beautiful' type like him. It surprised Kamui that both Fuuma and Seishirou shook their heads.

"No." Subaru answered with a smile. "What about you, Kamui?"

"Haven't you heard about my worst nightmares of evil girls yet?" Kamui pouted at the ridiculous question. Everyone laughed. Kamui suddenly smiled. "Hey, we're like a 'Handsome Single Guys' group, don't you think?"

Fuuma burst out laughing, but before he could say something, he was cut off the third time in the day. This time by a pair of arms snaking around his neck.

"Monou-kun! What is it about Handsome Guys here?" A beautiful voice said melancholy into his ears. Fuuma turned and saw Setsuka hugging him from behind, a seductive smile on her lips. 

Setsuka had been sticking around with the guys in class a lot, giving that she was very popular among them. Seishirou had come to a conclusion that Setsuka was a nice girl, despite her endless dates with an endless list of guys. Ah well, at least all four of them were not in that list. And that was also the reason why Setsuka got on with them really well. She didn't like being friends with the guys she dated. She said all of them were boring and she needed true friends.

Setsuka flopped down next to Fuuma in a very un-ladylike way. What a surprise. She was always very graceful and fragile in the other guys' eyes, but with her friends, she was just a normal mischievous girl.

"Hey Subaru-chan! How's your love life going?" Setsuka's grin widened at the blushing boy. Oh, it had also turned out that Subaru and Setsuka had studied in the same class in middle-school. That really surprised Seishirou for some reason. Those two seemed pretty close too, though Seishirou didn't think that Setsuka used to date Subaru. He just…didn't seem to be the type.

Lunch became really more boisterous with Setsuka's presence. And later, Karen also came to join in the fun. Four of the most handsome guys with two of the most beautiful girls…Well, you know what I mean!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Hey Seishirou! How's life going?" A cheerful voice called out in the empty street. Well, 'almost' empty. Seishirou turned his head to see two of his neighboring friends riding a bicycle along the street. Of course, Aoki was the one riding. Nataku never had enough courage to learn how to ride a bicycle.

"Well enough. As long as you don't drop Nataku off your bike again, Aoki." Seishirou said in amusement. His friend grumbled with annoyance while the one behind him muttered something sounded suspiciously like 'You're so damn right!'

Both Aoki and Nataku were one year older then Seishirou. But they had been very good friends since they were kids. They didn't study in a same school though. But Seishirou heard a rumor that Aoki had a girlfriend in his school. He wondered if he knew her…

"Okay, shut up about it already! If you keep complaining, I'll drop you here! We gotta go now! Bye, Seishirou!" Aoki quickly waved him goodbye and went on. Seishirou blinked.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Go meet some girl named Karen!" Nataku managed to shout out to Seishirou before they fully disappeared, but Seishirou could still see Aoki elbowed Nataku with annoyance. And he had a feeling that his friend was blushing.

"Some girl named Karen? His girlfriend?" Seishirou wondered, continued his walk home. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait! Karen??" It couldn't be…No no no. Maybe it was just a coincidence…

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** I know, a pointless chapter…Because that's what it was supposed to be!! ^^;; This fanfic is supposed to be a story about the normal life of students in a school…Well, not a very normal life…You can't say anything is normal with the 'evilness' of certain X characters…Ah, and now you know Satsuki is Kamui's sister! So her name is Shirou Satsuki! That's why Saya can have the last name 'Yatouji'…


End file.
